Scorestreak
The '''Scorestreak system is a multiplayer mechanic used in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: WWII, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Replacing Killstreaks and Strike Chains, in this system rewards are earned based on the amount of score a player earns in a single life in most circumstances. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, streaks are earned by score instead of kills if the player uses the Pointman perk. Overview In previous Call of Duty games, players earned killstreaks by getting a certain number of kills in a single life. Modern Warfare 3 introduced Point Streaks where players earn points by not just getting kills, but also by completing objectives, i.e. capturing Domination flags and planting S&D bombs, and by destroying enemy killstreak rewards, i.e. UAVs and Sentry Guns; these points in turn give rewards. However with Scorestreaks'','' players now earn rewards for earning a certain amount of score in a single life. This means actions like kills, captures, completing objectives, shooting down enemy air support, assists, and assists with certain scorestreaks count towards the earning of new scorestreak rewards. Like in previous Call of Duty ''games, the player's streak will reset upon death. The player's Scorestreak rewards can be obtained multiple times in one life, but only if the player uses his/her scorestreak prior to receiving the same scorestreak again. For example, if the player earns the Swarm scorestreak, chooses to save it, and they earn the Swarm again, the first Swarm will be lost, being replaced by the second Swarm received by the player. Unlike most previous games, dying does not impede progression by called in streaks. While any points gained are lost upon death, the player may still receive points through streaks (most of them except UAV, Counter-UAV, Orbital VSAT and EMP systems assists) called in before being killed or by calling in streaks that they have saved up. As long as points are awarded ''after ''death, it doesn't matter when a scorestreak has been called in nor when it has been earned. Using the perk Hardline in some games, the score towards the player's scorestreak is increased by 20% meaning this perk is extremely beneficial for obtaining the higher rewards. For example, if one was trying to receive a Swarm and was using Hardline, they would only require a 1585 scorestreak rather than 1900. This equates to three fewer kills in Team Deathmatch. Using the Persistence trait in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare allows Scorestreak progression to continue after death, but the amount of score to obtain a certain streak is increased. List of Scorestreaks BOII.png|List of the Scorestreak rewards in Black Ops II. List of Scorestreaks ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Call of Duty: WWII Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Trivia *In Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, even if the player adds scorestreaks to the preset loadout for the Survivors in Infected mode in Private Match, they will not show up in the Survivors' loadouts during gameplay and will not be given to the players when they reach the required score amount. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''when the player reaches the required score to unlock a scorestreak or recieves one via a care package, a sound relating to the scorestreak will play, such as car noises for the RC-XD and radar sweeps for the UAV. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Scorestreaks